


Where It's Better

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Disney style romance, First Kiss, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Disney, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magical Elements, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Suggestive Themes, True Love's Kiss, but steamy, mild frottage, very disney romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: ~Credence had made a mistake. Dealing with a sea warlock to escape a life of confinement to one half of the world had seemed like a good plan at first, until he’d felt his throat empty, seen his voice as it appeared alone, red and glowing, as it floated out his mouth and into a jar the warlock placed on a shelf.“Go on then, you’ll drown if you stay here too long. Ah-ah-ah, but don’t forget, you’ll only have three days, if you can’t find someone to give you true love’s kiss, you’ll grow a tail again, but you’ll belong to me.”~  [inspired by this gorgeousness and because i needed something ethereal and unrealistic and FUCK GRINDELDEPP]http://wolframhertz.tumblr.com/post/153834806841





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also i fixed one of the bigger issues with the original fairytale because FUCK YEAH HAPPY ENDINGS
> 
>  
> 
> there will be a part two with smut, i promise but tonight i am too tired to do more than this. thank you all.
> 
>  
> 
> everytime you see this ("...")  
> picture ezra's face just sort of looking helpless....i mean what

The water always felt like knives against and over his feet, when he took his morning walk in December, but Percy didn’t care. Watching the sunrise alone, without his usual entourage was worth it, every time, even when it was cold and threatened snow further inland. He still walked barefoot on the sand, and the icy kiss of the ocean welcomed him.

Never once had he regretted staying at his parents’ castle, denying himself the chance to move further inland when they passed, and he had the money to go wherever he wanted, before he would need to settle down, and the Prince would become the King.

Orange and pink were just beginning to melt together before the glowing circle of the sun itself appeared, when Percy noticed something in the water approaching the shore in front of him.

It wasn’t a dolphin, common though they were, and it wasn’t anyone he knew, but it was certainly human.

“Are you all right?”

He called out, unsure if he should approach, not fearing for his safety, but for exposing more skin to such cold water.

Then again, they could have fallen in, and been paralyzed by the chill themselves, and they could drown if he didn’t help. As he watched, that theory was disproved, yet he continued forward.

They made no reply, but instead sort of fell against the shore, out of the waves, onto the sand, and Percy walked further, before stopping out of politeness, and looking away.

They were naked.

* * *

 

Credence had made a mistake. Dealing with a sea warlock to escape a life of confinement to one half of the world had seemed like a good plan at first, until he’d felt his throat empty, seen his voice as it appeared alone, red and glowing, as it floated out his mouth and into a jar the warlock placed on a shelf.

“Go on then, you’ll drown if you stay here too long. Ah-ah-ah, but don’t forget, you’ll only have three days, if you can’t find someone to give you true love’s kiss, you’ll grow a tail again, but you’ll belong to me.”

He didn’t look completely evil, not like his mother, but something about his eyes, two different colors, and the intense whiteness of his hair made Credence uneasy. The mere fact that he looked so sure, so delighted at the prospect of Credence _failing_ was enough to motivate him to find someone, anyone, who could kiss him, and free him from the horrible life he knew in the sea.

He swam to the surface as fast as he could; feeling the unfamiliar burning in his lungs, like he’d eaten something spicy, but it was also a matter of life and death, not just comfort.

The first breath he drew was cold, and refreshing beyond words.

As it happened, he didn’t have any to use.

He swam to shore, and decided he could warm in the sun, dry off, and then maybe find something to wear from a clothesline that wasn’t watched too closely, but when he finally escaped the icy grip of the sea, he realized he wasn’t alone on the beach.

There was another human approaching him, until they noticed he wasn’t wearing anything.

He would have been embarrassed, but he had paid too high a price for his legs to be ashamed of them. They were beautiful, pale like the rest of his body, but strong and slim, corded with muscle like his tail had been, and his arms still were.

He’d been the fastest swimmer of all his siblings.

However, he could never have swum far enough away from his mother to satisfy himself, and so he had sought the means to gain the land.

“Were you attacked? Thrown in water after you were robbed?”

The man, for it was a handsome man, dressed in a white shirt and black pants, with hair as dark as Credence’s, but for the sides above his ears, where it was silvery, like the moon from beneath the water was asking him. He must not have seen Credence’s scars, or he would have likely been more urgently worried.

“…”

Credence mouthed the word _‘No’_ and the man, unable to hear him, did turn, and looked at him, only at his face. It seemed that his legs and what was between them was difficult to comprehend.

“What’s that?”

Credence shook his head so that he could see a more fervent answer and the man grimaced,

“Still though, it’s too cold to be running around like that.”

Credence glanced down at himself, splayed as he was on the damp sand; skin nearly the same color as a nearby seashell, tossed up along with him.

He shrugged.

He didn’t mind. Winter or summer, he only knew the coldness of the deepest depths of the ocean. Wind on his bare skin, drying him, was as warm as a hug, or a hot springs could be.

A hug was something humans did with their close friends or family, he knew. He’d seen it from afar, one time he’d snuck away to watch a gathering of them on a ship, and he’d hidden, out of sight, seen them hugging, and walking around together. Music played and helped them step correctly, dancing, they called it.

He’d earned himself ten extra hits from the seaweed lash his mother had for him, and it had still been worth it.

The man walked away, towards a cluster of rocks upon which a navy lump of something sat. He plucked it up and shook it out, and Credence could see it was fabric, a cape, or jacket, and it was lined with red fabric, darker than any coral he’d ever seen. It was beautiful.

“Here, come here. Put this on. Before you freeze or get sick.”

Credence got to his new knees, and then used his hands against the sand to try and stand up properly, like a real human, but he was unsteady, and not used to such a movement, without the water to lean on.

“Oh goodness, here. You probably have numbness of limb from the cold.”

The man’s arm was strong under his and he still continued to avoid looking below Credence’s waist, and he started to suspect it was probably because humans wore some clothing to even swim, and it was unusual to him, it hindered movement and looked rather foolish.

“Okay, there, you got it?”

Credence nodded, feet flat on the sand, toes curling for stability, and it did feel like daggers being driven between them, as he’d been warned, deep into his skin as if to the bone, but it didn’t matter.

The man wrapped the cape-coat thing around him, and instantly he felt warmer, and the strong hand moved from his arm to his back, bracing at his shoulders,

“You okay to walk?”

He nodded.

But the first step he took he nearly fell at the man’s own feet, which were bare too, he noticed.

* * *

 

Percy was absolutely bewildered by the young man who’d emerged from the ocean, completely naked, and unable to speak. He wasn’t sure if it was from the chill of the water or the air, or something else entirely.

He also hadn’t meant to get so involved, but there he was, giving the young man his cape, and insisting he help him up to the castle, send for a pen and paper to communicate, and send for a carriage to take him wherever he needed to go.

All of those things ran through his mind as he aided the young man to walk back up the beach to the wooden path back to the castle.

He wanted to know how long that the younger man had been out swimming, in water just barely above freezing, and merely still liquid because of sheer mass, but that might have been a rude sort of inquiry. Maybe he swam daily for exercise like Percy walked along the beach?

He wasn’t shivering, and his almost pouty lips weren’t blue, they were pink. Not that Percy looked too closely at them.

The young man had hair so long it grazed his collarbones and back even as it dried and began to curl, he looked as if he could be a professional swimmer, if such a thing were possible.

Moments after they’d walked into the castle, Percy was nearly bombarded with questions, and his regretfully attentive entourage.

“First things first, two cups of hot cocoa for me and my new friend, and I need a notebook and a pencil, he’s lost his voice for a moment.”

The young man looked over at him with wide eyes, and Percy smiled, hugging him briefly, through the heavy fabric that was his cape,

“It’s happened to me before, when I was a child; I got sick and couldn’t speak for a week. My parents were overjoyed.”

It had been almost a year, and yet speaking of them or even thinking made his eyes sting with tears, and he had to look away, to regain his composure.

No use crying in front of one of his future subjects. He needed to project a proper and kingly image.

* * *

 

Credence was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of humans the human he’d been sort of rescued by had in his house. It was almost like they worked for him.

They did.

He realized it after the man had said something about needing to hire more help for the kitchen.

He blinked.

The house he was in was not a normal human dwelling. At least, looking like it could hold over a dozen humans, comfortably, probably not common.

He used the paper and pencil to write a question.

‘ _Who are you?’_

The man read it quickly, and his thick dark brows met briefly, before he smiled, and his face, a bit handsome, if Credence was honest with himself, which he rarely was, but thanks to the deal, the legs, and the possible new life, he could be, somewhat relaxed.

“Funny, I was about ask you the same thing. I’m Percival Eric Graves. Current occupation, Prince of far too much than I want to be responsible for.”

Credence dropped the pencil.

The Prince, Prince Eric, as he was nicknamed, the one he’d accidentally heard too much about from his mother, how the royal family was making life for humans too easy with all the advanced equipment to fish and scour the seas, and how happy, near giddy, she’d been when she’d heard the king and queen had died.

He was the man in front of him, offering him such kindness. Imagining that he could ever provide Credence with someone who might perform true love’s kiss didn’t even matter.

There was not a moment of hesitation for him to fall to his knees before the man, and lift the Prince’s hand, held in his own, begging for his forgiveness for ever considering an ill thought about him.

“Whoa, whoa, now, what’s wrong?”

The Prince was dropping to meet him, his free hand lifting Credence’s chin up, making their eyes meet,

“…”

Credence needed the pencil back.

The Prince helped him back to his feet before withdrawing his hand, and Credence noticed his face looked a bit flushed, before he felt rather than saw that the cape had slipped off his shoulders.

The scars…

“What happened here?”

One hand reached out, so careful, so gentle, and fingers grazed over one of the raised and healing welts, making Credence flinch away, and he could only shake his head. It was a long story, for another time. Maybe when they knew each other better, and the deal was taken care of.

The Prince was already placing the cape back around him, and Credence thought he heard some people whispering somewhere behind him, as someone brought the requested hot drinks to the table they were closest to.

“Thank you.” He spoke to them, and then turned to Credence, “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”

Credence was shaking his head as the pencil met the paper as quickly as he could write.

_‘It’s not painful, not important. But I’m sorry for your loss, your parents were wonderful people. I knew of your family only through the words of someone who was envious of them and all they had. I do not deserve your kindness.’_

The Prince was staring at him when he looked up from the paper, and Credence felt something clench in his stomach, not similar to hunger pains, but rather like when he’d almost fallen at his first step.

“You deserve every kindness, don’t let anyone tell you differently. Thank you, by the way. To be so courteous though you’ve only heard of them critically is, well, a marvel.”

Credence wondered if he was growing sick, or he had just caught a fever from being in the man’s presence, as the Prince took one of his hands in his own again,

“I must ask, if you do not have somewhere to stay already, while you visit my region, would you like to stay here? If it’s not too terribly forward. I would like the chance to know more about you, except maybe those who you know who do not like me.”

He was still smiling, and Credence felt as if he was in on the joke.

“…”

He nodded as eagerly as he could. No point pretending otherwise. Three days in a castle wasn’t a bad thing at all. He had _nowhere_ else to go anyway.

* * *

 

Percy was nervous. Tapping his feet and twiddling his thumbs as he waited, alone, in the massive dining room that looked more suited to host a ballroom’s worth of guests. It was why he’d insisted on setting his current guests’ place right next to his. There would be no shouting down the length of the table to check on the younger man.

Also, the ever present pencil and paper.

The pure joy that had exploded in his chest upon a positive answer might have outshined the sun if it could be a tangible sort of thing. It didn’t quite erase the many questions he had about where or what or who had caused all the silvery masses of scars like ropes across his shoulders and upper back. It made him almost angry to imagine anyone hurting the younger man.

But then, when the doors finally opened and he walked in, Percy got to his feet, and tried to control his breathing, all lines of questioning about personal matters forgotten. He wasn’t really sure what it was about the younger man, but asking if he’d like to stay in the castle with him had been the most difficult thing he’d ever done.

 “You really clean up nice.”

Percy couldn’t help smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting, and he saw that the ladies who’d helped bath and dress his guest had put his hair back in a braid that kept it from falling in his face.

He looked dazzling.

Not bad for someone who’d quite literally washed up onshore.

Practically into his arms, Percy thought.

He helped the younger man into his chair, and he remembered suddenly,

“I forgot, you never told me your name.”

Dark eyes blinked up at him, and for a moment, he wanted to get lost in them, before his hands were reaching for the pencil and paper, and Percy stepped back, and took his own seat.

_‘Credence.’_

“That’s a very beautiful name. A lot to live to up to, I should think.”

Credence shrugged, and Percy chuckled,

“As far as I know it means, authority, belief, confidence, many good things.”

_‘I never knew.’_

Halfway through the meal, Percy found his curiosity eating him alive, ironically,

“How long have you been without your voice?”

If it had been something Credence had been born with, Percy was prepared to bite his tongue and maybe even slap himself, but when Credence took up his paper and pencil and started writing, Percy was surprised by the answer.

Unsure if he could really believe it.

_‘I traded it for the chance to visit you.’_

* * *

 

It was half true.

Credence decided at the last second not to mention the legs or the fact that less than a day before he could breathe underwater. Or that he had two days left before he’d lose his very freedom.

The Prince probably wouldn’t believe him, or do much more than laugh again. Although, he had a really nice laugh. It made him look so happy, even more so than when he was concerned, or just looking at Credence.

“Well, aren’t you something else? Tell me, how long can you stay? I’d love to show you around the town, if you want.”

Credence swallowed, and tried not to reach for the pencil as fast as he wanted to. The Prince was smiling as he read the answer.

“Two days, or as long as _I_ want you? Well, careful with that.”

The Prince actually walked him back to his room, talking about mindless things he was only too happy to listen to. The room was a plush and gorgeous creation of architecture that Credence could hardly believe existed above the surface of the sea, and it even had a balcony for him to step out and look at the waves from.

“Well, this is where I leave you. Ah, sleep well, and if you need anything, I’m about five doors that way.”

The Prince pointed down the hall, the long, dizzying hall, and Credence wondered how many steps he could really take, before the pain made his feet go numb, or he fell down from the sheer agony. But he just nodded, and then the Prince dropped his hand from his elbow, where he’d been guiding him.

Credence had already stepped inside, prepared to close the door and fully explore his temporary residence, when he heard footsteps clicking back towards him, and turned to see the Prince returning.

“…”

He hoped he had a questioning expression, as the pencil and paper were still on the dining room table, many painful steps away.

He wished he had thought to bring it.

The Prince was wringing his hands in front of his chest, and not quite meeting his eye, until he did, and Credence could swear that he was blushing,

“Would you like to come with me in the morning? I always take a walk on the beach, before the sun rises… I know it’s early, and rude of me to ask, but I just thought, maybe, considering that was how we met after all, you’d-“

Credence had stepped forward to press a finger to the Prince’s lips, halting his rambles, and was nodding, smiling wide.

The Prince didn’t seem to care how impolite he’d just been, and grinned right back at him,

“Oh! Okay. Great. Okay. I’ll come get you, or send someone to wake you… I’d better do it. Okay, good night.”

He still lingered, and Credence decided to be impulsive once more, so he moved in to throw his arms around the Prince’s neck, hugging him, as he’d seen it done.

He thought perhaps he might have done it wrong, or assumed too much, hugging a human he barely knew, until he felt the Prince wrap his own strong arms around his back, and pull him so close he could hardly draw a breath.

“I’m so glad I met you.”

The Prince was saying, so soft, and so quiet, Credence thought he might have imagined it, until he was pulling away, and almost running off down the hallway.

* * *

 

Percy didn’t quite know what had gotten into him. Just the fact he thought he might have some strange sort of feelings for the mysterious Credence, and he wondered if maybe, just maybe, he’d been isolated in his castle too long, and was throwing his emotions at the first creature he ran into.

Good thing it hadn’t been a talking dolphin that had washed ashore. That wouldn’t have gone nearly as pleasant.

When he found himself unable to sleep any longer, he checked the moon to see that it was indeed safe enough to send for Credence to be awakened, so that he could accompany him to view the sunrise. He was quite excited.

The fact that Credence had completely dodged the question of how he lost his voice had not escaped him, and he wanted to press, to discover exactly what he meant, without being rude. He’d been so stunned by what he’d said, he hadn’t even realized in the moment it was almost an impossibility. How did one trade their voice to travel?

Unless witches and wizards dealt in that sort of currency, rather than souls or first borns, that was.

He was chuckling to himself at such a notion as he walked to Credence’s room, having forgone sending a servant and volunteered himself as promised.

It was not for any ulterior reasons, but he still found his heart pounding as he stood outside the door, and lifted a hand to knock.

No reply met the sound, of course, so he carefully tried the handle, and it opened at once, allowing him to walk inside, and he discovered that Credence was still fast asleep, lounging atop the bed, but over the covers, and with hardly a cushion or decorative pillow out of place.

As if he hadn’t wanted to make a mess.

His clothing was carefully folded on the chair by the desk, a few steps away from the bed, and the stack was so high Percy didn’t realize until he’d gotten too close not to notice, it was _all_ there.

Credence was sleeping naked as he’d first been on the beach.

Percy gulped, and walked towards the balcony almost automatically, not sure what to do.

Wake him and embarrass them both?

Leave and try to knock louder to wake him?

Stay and wait?

That was out of the question of course, but the moonlight still spilling inside the room was just enough to make Credence’s skin glow, almost begging the eye to look. Percy held his breath, and did that, moving back towards the bed, silent as he could.

Credence was sleeping with one arm over his face, shielding his eyes from the moon or the sun equally, and was lying on his back, diagonally on the bed, seemingly so as to make the least wrinkles on the spread.

Percy crept closer, and wished he had a spare blanket he could cover the younger man with, but also, gazed as long as he dared.

There was what seemed like miles of pale skin, kissed with silver from the moon, and only a scattered amount of freckles, mainly on his arms, from what had to be so much sunbathing. No scars could be seen on the front of his body, and for that at least, Percy was grateful. Credence had already been through so much pain, he wanted to do his best to provide him with any means to forget it, or at least move on from it.

Going along with that line of thought, only in a completely different capacity, Percy only allowed himself a moment or two to observe the easiest outlet for something to oppose the pain. Yet even in repose, Credence’s manhood was almost intimidating, and he knew, if he could be seen, surely his cheeks would be as red as the inside of his cape.

He started to back away, trying to escape and collect his thoughts, but before he could make a clean getaway, he tripped on one of the boots that Credence had been given, and called out, startled and panicked as he fell, barely catching himself on his palms and not breaking his royal neck.

* * *

 

Credence was startled awake, still in darkness, in a strange place, with a burning on the bottoms of his feet, wait, feet?

He sat up straight and it all came flooding back, along with the realization that he was not alone in his room. The Prince himself was currently sprawled on the floor near the doorway, apparently having tripped over his cape, or Credence’s borrowed boots, more likely of the two, and looked a bit annoyed at having done so.

“…”

_Are you all right?_

Credence was screaming inside his head, jumping down off the bed, ignoring the fatigue in his bones, likely due to the incredible feat he just accomplished, like diving into a bath of kitchen knives, and he continued towards the Prince, taking his arm, mimicking what had been done for him the day before, and it wasn’t until he caught the stare at the skin between his legs that he remembered also that he’d forgone clothing to sleep, preferring the night air against bare skin.

“…”

Apologizing profusely in his head, Credence found it was actually being spoken aloud by the Prince, and he was stammering, trying to get to his own feet, and instantly turning away, observing the setting moon, and the brightness it cast on the room through the curtains.

“I was coming to wake you, and instead I mucked it all up, and instead disturbed you, and myself, if I’m honest.”

Credence was frowning as he quickly tugged on his borrowed clothes again, watching the Prince as he paced on the balcony, wondering what he meant by his words.

“Ready to go? Ah, excellent.”

The Prince had returned into the room, and Credence was just stepping into the boots, which had caused so much trouble.

“…”

Credence tried to tell him he’d done nothing wrong, and that yes, he was ready, but still nothing came out. Instead, the Prince offered him his arm, and he moved forward to slip his own through the loop provided.

“Off we go.”

The Prince spoke in a whisper, as if afraid to again alarm him.

Credence just smiled, as there was nothing he could say.

The wisps of color that began to chase away the moon and the inky blackness of night were so much more vibrant here, above the surface, than Credence had ever known to be possible. After the worst beating he had for observing the ship with the happy family, he’d not tried to risk such a venture before, and so, the surface trips had ended abruptly.

“I get up every morning I can, to come see this. It just… takes my mind off things, and distracts me with the beauty.”

The Prince was putting his hand over Credence’s arm, squeezing it gently, as if to get his attention, and he just nodded.

He agreed completely. The sun rising to touch everything with golden light was probably the most incredible thing he’d ever seen.

Before he’d met the Prince of course.

“I wish I knew what you were thinking…”

The Prince was saying, and Credence felt his cheeks heat, having been caught staring.

“…”

He just shrugged, and then ducked his head, smiling slightly. He couldn’t really help it.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, you know. That was an accident. Me being stupid. I hope you can forgive me.”

Credence lifted his head so fast he was afraid he might have scared the Prince, who was looking at him with that same concern his dark eyes had held when he’d asked if he’d been hurt.

_It’s ok._

Credence tried to mouth the words, but even as the Prince’s eyes dropped to his lips, it didn’t seem like the communication had worked properly.

He wanted to just nod, as in, of course he forgave him, forgave Eric, as he’d begun to think of him. He wondered which the Prince preferred, his nickname or his true given name. It was probably disrespectful of him to even consider using his real name.

“Can you forgive something else?”

The Prince was asking, and Credence did nod now, certain, whatever it was, it was no great trespass against him.

It wasn’t.

The Prince brought his hand up from where he’d touch Credence’s arm and put it to the back of his neck, pulling him in to press Credence’s lips against his own.

* * *

 

Bad idea didn’t even cover it. Mistake was probably too kind.

But standing there, in the heavenly glow of the sun, Credence had looked so breathtaking, Percy hadn’t been able to stop himself, not really.

He was supposed to be showing off his kingdom, touring the town with the younger man later, not trying to court him, failing spectacularly at any manner of wooing, and that wasn’t even considering if _he_ wanted it.

Judging by the way he leaned into the kiss, and parted his mouth under Percy’s did tell him something without words, and he was instantly at ease, almost enchanted.

He dropped his other hand from Credence’s side and lifted it to cup his cheek, and his fingers grazed along his jaw line.

Credence really was stunning, and strange as it was, Percy found himself wondering if it was possible for a king to marry another man.

Could he-?

Pulling back merely out of necessity for air, Percy inhaled sharply, the bite of the wind bearable due to the sheer amount of warmth the kiss had infused him with.

“You have done nothing to require my forgiveness.”

His voice was so soft, and unexpected, it made Percy gasp.

“You can talk?”

The younger man was smiling, and nodding,

“I can. I guess that really was something special. Like…you think you could ever…care for me?”

Percy blinked, and nodded,

“It’s like you read my mind. I was just thinking, what if you felt something for me too… I don’t know what it could be, or is, but I want to.”

Credence nodded again.

“Me too. It’s strong, whatever the feeling is.”

Percy’s hand was still on his cheek, and though he had a million more questions, there was one screaming to the forefront of them all.

“Can I do it again?”

Credence’s eyes went wide, and they were so dark, almost all pupil,

“Please.”

The rising sun went mostly ignored, and if one listened hard enough, they could almost hear the screech of anger from the sea warlock who realized their deal had been met, and they’d lost.

* * *

 

 

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember this is a fairy tale hence logic doesnt apply.

“What do you prefer to be called?”

Percy looked over at Credence, from where he was holding his hand, none too subtly as they enjoyed the carriage ride around the town, and was unsure,

“I mean, everyone I know calls me Percy, or Prince Graves, or whatever. But you, you can call me Eric if you want. Or Percy. I’m not picky.”

Credence smiled,

“Okay. Prince Eric is nice, but I think Percy is better.”

Percy resisted the urge to pull him in for a kiss right then and there, but held off. That would have to wait till they were further from prying eyes.

Among other things. He still wanted to know about the scars, and if it wasn’t too late to try and heal some of them, if not all.

When they returned to the castle for a lovely dinner, Percy just barely resisted shouting out to the entire house that he was in love with the beautiful young man who’d washed ashore just two days ago.

“So where are you from?”

Credence blinked over at him and his cheeks were already turning red,

“Under the sea.”

“What? Really?”

Credence nodded,

“I’m not usually up here. I traded my voice originally for legs to visit the land.”

Percy was the one stunned now, blinking over at his guest, his otherworldly guest, and Credence was ducking his head, a dark curl sliding over his forehead, begging for a hand to stroke it back.

“So you meant it, you really gave it up, with magic?”

“There’s a warlock who takes things, special things, in exchange for whatever you wish for. I wanted to get away from my family for a bit, so I made a deal.”

“Well it’s a good thing you ran into me, I guess.”

Credence nodded again,

“I think so too. I mean, I feel very lucky.”

Percy reached over to take his hand, and squeezed it gently, thumb rubbing over the back of his knuckles.

“Me too. Would you like to take a walk in the moonlight later?”

“Yes please.”

They skipped the hot chocolate after dinner, and went to their respective rooms to change into something more comfortable, for Percy it was a loose gold and white tunic and matching pants, and after he went to collect Credence, he opened the door to reveal he was wearing a deep blue colored outfit almost the of the same design.

“Wow.”

Credence looked worried,

“What’s wrong, is it, should I…?”

“No, nothing, you just look, so good in blue. I mean, maybe it’s because of where you’re from, you just belong with those colors.”

He offered his hand, and Credence took it at once, a smile slowly blossoming over his lips.

Outside, with the breeze drifting in from the sea and the gentle kiss of foam and damp sand beneath their feet, Percy found the words coming easier as he kept sneaking glances over at Credence.

Outlined in silver by the light in the moon, he looked more like an angel than anything from the ocean, but perhaps they could be one in the same.

“Would you ever, could you, do you think, er…?”

Okay so maybe the words didn’t come so easy.

“Yes Percy, whatever it is.”

Percy spun on his heel and looked at him, with a shy smile.

“You’d stay? If you could?”

Credence nodded,

“As long as you’d like me.”

“Oh, that could be forever…”

“Really?”

Percy couldn’t think of anything else clever to say, so he tugged on the hand in his, and Credence stumbled into his arms, lips searching his own out for a lingering and sweet kiss.

The moon had dipped down to shine further over the sea by the time they left the shore to go back inside the castle, and Percy insisted on Credence sleeping with him.

Or by him.

But the second Credence started to pull off his tunic and stare at him with liquid eyes; he found all innocent ideas of rest falling to the wayside.

“Percy, please, I know you want to touch me, so show me, what to do to make you feel the same way you make me feel.”

“Gladly.”

With a hand on the back of his neck, dragging him in for another searing kiss, Percy used his other hand to splay his fingers against Credence’s back, feeling the ridge of all his scars, and again, wanting nothing more to heal and make him forget all about the pain in his past.

Slender fingers skated along his waist, and dipped below the gauzy fabric of his own tunic, before finally making contact against bare skin, and Percy nearly jumped when a hand grazed his aching cock.

“I think we should move to the bed.”

“Okay.”

 Credence gasped out, and then backed up, until he was crawling up the bed, shyly looking over at Percy as he shed his own tunic and slowly shucked off his pants, folding them hastily and setting them aside on a nearby chaise.

“What about…?”

Credence glanced down at himself, and Percy smirked,

“I’d like to take them off you myself, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

He didn’t quite stalk towards Credence but almost, and he did pounce when he had him beneath his arms, bracketed in his embrace, and it was the perfect time for another kiss.

Credence’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, and he could feel the slim body shaking and a hand to his chest, just over his heart confirmed a rapid beat.

“You’re okay? This is okay?”

Percy gasped out, dragging his lips down the length of Credence’s jaw, desperate to know exactly how his beautiful creature was feeling.

“Yes, yes, it’s incredible. More, please.”

Percy put his hand on the waistband of Credence’s pants, and used his thumb to dip underneath and drag them down, letting his mouth trail over his chest and over his stomach, past the dark dusting of hair between his legs, and tossed the pants away, letting a hand stroke over the younger man’s cock, and he almost smiled against his skin when he arched into the touch.

No words followed that, just delicious sounds and responsive touches, Credence’s own distracted returning hand on his cock, not quite a steady rhythm when he got closer to his own climax.

He stopped stroking Credence’s cock just long enough to move away and down press an open mouthed kiss to the head, slick with his pre come and the groan that escaped the younger man was pure sin.

“Come for me my boy.”

Credence shuddered out a gasp as he did, and Percy tried to lick up as much of it as he could.

“Percy… can I?”

Credence’s hands were on his chest, guiding him over onto his back, and Percy found himself nodding, just watching in awe as the younger man did his best to mimic what he’d done to him.

Every touch, every kiss was hesitant but glorious and Percy didn’t want him to stop, but he was far too aroused to begin to ask for him to slow down.

He reached out to grasp a shoulder carefully, and guided Credence back up to kiss him, and whispered,

“Just stay right here, please.”

He bucked against Credence’s hand, and let their kiss swallow the moan that rippled through him as he came, and his arms wound around the younger man’s back, holding him as close as possible as he shivered through his aftershocks.

Hovering between sleep and consciousness, Percy faintly heard Credence ask him something, and he hummed, nuzzling against his back, as he was pressed against his body, just halfway under the covers.

“What’s that?”

“I think I love you Percy…”

He was awake enough to hear that, and he wished he’d caught it the first time.

“Oh Credence, you have to marry me, I can’t imagine life without you.”

A hand clasped over his, pulling it right to Credence’s heart,

“I think you’ve stolen it from me.”

Percy smiled and kissed the closest bit of skin, a scarred bit of his back,

“I am grateful to care for it. And you. Sleep well love.”

*

 

**_And they lived happily ever after._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! sorry if this sucks i literally forced myself to write it so i have less WIP's to my name yall.


End file.
